


I'm worried about you, brother. Can't you see?

by GabbyD



Series: Translations [6]
Category: Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-13
Updated: 2015-08-13
Packaged: 2018-04-14 11:42:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 201
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4563312
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GabbyD/pseuds/GabbyD
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Isabelle wondered if one day he would have the courage to say what was really happening.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I'm worried about you, brother. Can't you see?

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [I'm worried about you, brother. Can't you see?](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1406302) by [GabbyD BR (GabbyD)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/GabbyD/pseuds/GabbyD%20BR). 



" _It's not what you're thinking_." Alec said when he was caught sneaking out to another one of his "walks to take a breath".

Izzy wondered if one day he would have the courage to say what was really happening.

That his walks were to the house of a certain Brooklyn wizard whose name was known by all of the shadow world by his impeccable parties and spells.

Hoped that he would at least open himself to her.

Her, who was his little sister.  
Who had heard so many times in silence her brother shed tears for Jace, his first love.

Smiled lightly, remembering how Alec was before everything. Before Clary showing up and, by consequence, before Magnus too.

He had changed so much, thought. Matured in such a short time.

She let her brother go by the Institute's halls, yelling for them to use protection making the shadowhunter even more embarrassed.

It was only left for Isabelle to hope that the wizard wouldn't hurt much her brother.

Not that she doubted their love, far away from that. Just... She didn't want to pick up the the recently glued pieces of Alec's heart again.

He had already suffered too much for love.


End file.
